When Two Worlds Collide Frerard
by Chemical Spells
Summary: When two people from two completely different backgrounds meet, what will happen? (My Chemical Romance) (Frerard)


Gerard Way was a typical seventeen-year-old boy; he loved his friends and family. Like all friends and family, they always got on his nerves, the only family member he could never call annoying was his grandma Elena. He loved her with all of his heart and nothing could ever change that. She was the one who bought him his very first set of art supplies all those years ago, he never did put them down until he had scraped every last bit of paint from each pot. He would sit at his desk for hours and do nothing but draw. He tried to make up for his lack of friends he had as a kid by drawing instead.

It wasn't like he didn't want friends, he just didn't know how to make them. So instead, he drew them. Poor little Gerard would cry himself to sleep at the thought of everyone making friends in his class and having fun with each other whilst he was hopeless and lonesome in the corner. In preschool Gerard had nobody, he would just sit on his own and draw and sculpt things from play-doh. He was eleven when he finally made his first friend and, of course, he had his Grandma Elena to thank. He didn't have any confidence until his Grandma gave him a pep talk and taught him how to be self-confident.

Another thing Gerard loved just as much as art and his Grandma was music. Gerard was obsessed with rock and alternative music. On the way to school, he would listen to music through his car and sing along to all the parts he knew. Gerard's best friend was a guy called Bob, they were inseparable ever since Bob found Gerard crying because he accidentally knocked over a bottle of paint onto his picture when he was eleven. Bob clearly felt bad for the kid and decided to befriend him.

Bob introduced him to all of his friends and Gerard was finally able to say he had a good group of friends. Slowly, but surely, Gerard had become the leader of this group of weirdos and misfits. Nobody knew how, but nobody ever complained. The majority of people loved Gerard, even starting high school was easy for him. As a complete oxymoron to his past, you would never find him alone. He always made time for his artistic side and even got himself a part-time job at a small art shop on the corner of his street. Elena loved Gerard's friends almost as much as he did and they all mutually loved her back. She would make them breakfast and look after each and every one of them, almost as if they were her own. She would be sure to look after them all after a night out and be sure they got home safe.

Living alone with his grandma and younger brother, the only income they had was the small amount Gerard made at the shop. Sometimes they struggled to eat, that never stopped Gerard before though. He didn't have much, but what he did have, he loved and appreciated with all of his heart.

Frank Anthony Iero Jr. lived on the other side of Belleville, he lived in the richest part of the state. People would always be envious of his family's wealth and their lifestyle. Unlike Gerard, Frank had many friends growing up. That was until he realized he was being used so that their families could get close to Frank's for their own personal gain.

His parents always worked so Frank was forced to befriend the servants that his parents paid to look after both him and their mansion, he was homeschooled for most of his life until his parents thought it would be best to put him in a private school. He hated most of the people at his school for the sole reason that they all only wanted the same thing. Money. Almost everyone at his school had tried to get close to him for his family's money and social status. He hated it. He only had two real friends who he genuinely cared for and who also returned the feelings, Raymond and Dallon. He knew Raymond from school and he knew Dallon from most of his sports teams.

Frank played a lot of different sports. He played cricket, croquet, polo, fencing; his parents even sent him to kick-boxing to teach him self-defense. It was safe to say, Frank Iero was quite a sporty person. His favourites varied from lacrosse to rugby union. The only sport he refused to do was hunting; he was a strong animal activist and supported the rights of animals, he even refused to eat meat. He loved animals more than life itself and even forced his parents to buy him his own dog, Sweet Pea.

Frank's parents forbade him to leave the area he grew up in. He was never allowed to do certain everyday things such as watching TV. The only time he was able to hang around with his friends was during school or training hours. Frank had never had issues with trusting or talking to people until he realised his past friends and girlfriends were only using him for the money. It took him a while to trust someone, he didn't even trust his own parents. Frank was only sixteen; he only had two years left before he was forced to marry some random girl whose dad had chosen him to be the perfect husband.


End file.
